1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic communication. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to tailored electronic communication.
2. Background
Many consumers interact on a frequent basis with a variety of systems and organizations. For example, it is common for many consumers to interact with a variety of merchants and/or merchant systems. However, although some merchants may attempt to collect and/or analyze a variety of purchasing information associated with their customers, these merchants are often unaware of the purchasing activities of their customers with other merchants and/or across a wider array of products and services. In other words, although merchants may attempt to collect data about their customers, many merchants nevertheless obtain, at best, only a fractured and incomplete picture of the preferences and interests of their customers. Due to this shortage of merchant information about consumers, many consumers find little or no assistance in their daily shopping activities. For example, a consumer who is in the mood to eat Italian food may be required to perform a search for a restaurant that serves Italian food, and this search may take several minutes of the consumer's lunch hour. Although many consumers may be interested in reducing their shopping and/or search burdens, consumers are often required to participate quite actively, and at some expenditure of time, in these activities. Thus, a system which reduces these expenditures is desirable, preferably in a manner that tailored to individual consumer interests and needs.